A proper immune response depends on complex interactions between different leukocytes and other cell types and their soluble products, and on an extensive crosstalk among many receptors, which transduce activating or inhibitory signals leading to induction of cell-specific gene programs, differentiation, proliferation, and acquisitio of effector functions. A deregulated immune response can lead to harmful results, the development of autoimmune diseases being a prime example. Aberrant mechanisms that lead to development of inflammation and autoimmunity have been elucidated to a large degree by genetic manipulation of mice, which led to significant insights into the underlying signaling mechanisms. Thus, genetic alteration of signaling pathways at defined steps can prevent or induce the development of autoimmunity and other immunological diseases. However, small scientific meetings that allow intensive interactions and fruitful discussions and, at the same time, bring together scientists working on fundamental aspects of leukocyte signaling pathways and on the clinical implications of these pathways (including relevant disease models) are far and few between. Funds are requested to support The 7th International Leukocyte Signal Transduction Conference to be held in Kos, Greece, on September 8-13, 2013. This is the latest in a series of similar meetings initiated in 2000. The meeting, with ~80 anticipated participants, will bring together scientists working on fundamental aspects of leukocyte signaling pathways, related animal disease models, and clinical implications of these pathways, who is cutting edge technologies to address fundamental immunological problems. The invited faculty consists of ~24 internationally known scientists who are recognized experts in relevant research areas. Scientists at the early, formative stage of their career will be given priority in participation an presentation. The Specific Aims of the Conference are to: 1. Extend and continue six previous, highly productive Leukocyte Signal Transduction Conferences, by focusing on major new discoveries and findings generated since the previous (6th) Conference held in 2011. 2. Bring together internationally known scientists, who are experts in leukocyte signal transduction and the disease implications of leukocyte signaling pathways to, e.g., inflammation, autoimmunity, and infectious disease, in order to present and discuss the most up-to-date relevant research. 3. Give scientists at an early stage of their career, i.e., postdoctoral research fellows and graduate students, particularly those representing minority groups or coming from developing countries, an opportunity to present their own work and to benefit from close, one-on-one interactions with leading scientists, thereby providing an educational experience and a motivation to commit themselves to a biomedical research career. This conference will provide most up-to-date information on the covered topics, and will stimulate sharing of ideas and collaborations between scientists working on basic aspects of leukocyte signaling and those studying animal or human inflammatory and autoimmune diseases and hematopoietic cancers.